firefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
The City of Kingston Fire and Rescue responds to 24 different types of incidents. These include: 1. basic firefighting 2. structural firefighting including rescue 3. vehicle firefighting 4. grass, brush, forestry firefighting 5. marine firefighting 6. automatic aid 7. mutual aid 8. basic medical assist with defibrillation 9. awareness level hazardous materials 10. vehicle accidents 11. vehicle extrication 12. transportation incidents involving vehicles, trains, aircraft and watercraft 13. water and ice - shore based 14. water and ice - water entry 15. water rescue - boat (assist Canadian Coast Guard) 16. public assistance 17. police assistance 18. public utilities assistance 19. community emergency plan participation 20. high angle rescue 21. confined space rescue 22. trench rescue 23. farm/silo rescue 24. role as Assistant to Fire Marshal re suppression and investigations =History= The City of Kingston was created in 1998 through the amalgamation of the City of Kingston, Township of Kingston and Township of Pittsburgh. Fire protection in the City of Kingston has an extensive history beginning as far back as 1683. The original settlement of Fort Frontenac had a group of citizens organized in a bucket brigade. Historical sources indicate that a long piece of metal was suspended from a large oak tree and struck when a fire was discovered in either building or bush land. When control of Kingston was passed to the British, the use of citizens for fire protection was discontinued. Out of fear of insurrection and unauthorized groups banding together. Volunteer Fire Companies were eventually organized in the Town of Kingston. In 1878 the practice of using competing fire companies was finally dropped with the reorganization of the fire companies into one entity, the “Alert Volunteer Fire Company”. Through much of Kingston’s history the military establishment routinely assigned men and firefighting equipment to help out with big fires in Kingston proper. Kingston’s first career fire department was established in 1892. The City’s first fire hall, designed to house steam powered pumpers, was built in 1873 and was located on Ontario Street. It was closed in 1962 and replaced by the Fire Hall at 262 Palace Road. In 1891 the City of Kingston secured a second fire hall by converting a former Wesley Church on Brock Street. This fire hall serviced the community until 1966 when a Fire Hall at 271 Brock Street was constructed. A third fire hall was added at 171 Railway Street and was opened in 1974. Although the new City of Kingston was formed in 1998, the fire services of Pittsburgh Township, Kingston Township and the City of Kingston did not amalgamate and continued to operate as three separate and very distinct organizations. In 2002 the three former fire departments of amalgamated municipality were integrated as one composite fire service as Kingston Fire and Rescue under the direction of Fire Chief Harold Tulk. The new headquarters for Kingston Fire and Rescue is located on O’Connor Drive. Kingston Fire & Rescue services is a composite force of 235 employees / volunteers responsible for Rescue, Inspection, Public Fire Education and Suppression for the City of Kingston. Kingston Fire & Rescue has a total of ten (10) fire halls within the City's 180 square mile radius responsive to Lake Ontario, Collins Bay, Rideau Canal, Cataraqui River, Cranberry Lake, Leo Lake, Bateau Channel (north side), CFB Kingston, Fort Henry, RMC, St. Lawrence College, Queen's University, hospitals, government and high rise buildings, shopping malls, industrial parks, six (6) Correctional Facilities, nine (9) large boat marinas. Station Photos DSCF6749.JPG|Station 1 DSCF8560.jpg|Station 2 DSCF0007.JPG|Station 3 DSCF0198.jpg|Station 4 DSCF5177.jpg|Station 5 DSCF7198.jpg|Station 6 DSCF8479.jpg|Station 7 DSCF0036.JPG|Station 8 DSCF8819.jpg|Station 9 DSCF8222.jpg|Station 10 =Apparatus roster= Fire Department Headquarters - 500 O'Connor Dr. Fire Prevention 201 - '''1988 Chevrolet / PK Welding step van rescue '''Car 1 - '''2010 Ford Escape '''Car 2 - 2010 Ford Escape Training 203 - '2002 Ford F150 '''Supervisor 1 - '''2009 Ford Fusion '''Rehab - '''2009 Ford F150 '''Investigation - '''2009 Ford Fusion '''Inspection - '''2009 Chrysler 2012 Ford F150 2012 Ford F150 Apparatus District 1 Fire Station No. 1 - 1648 Joyceville Rd. - Volunteer Station Built 1956 *'Pump 211 '(9512) - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1427) *'Tanker 211 (0610) - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) (SN#J213316) *'Wildland 211' (0351) - 2003 Ford F250XL brush tender (port./180) *'Parade Pumper 211' - 1956 Dodge R / Lafrance pump (500/500)] *'Utilities 211 '(1104) - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado Fire Station No. 2 - 3505 Brewers Mills Rd. - Volunteer Station Built 1984 :Pump 221 (9801) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior pump (2050/?) :Tanker 221 (9803) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior tanker Fire Station No. 3 - 211 Gore Rd. - Volunteer Station Built 1988 *'Pump 231' (0608)- 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359406) *'Pump 232 '(8862) - 1989 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/300/55' telesqurt) (SN#SE 993) *'Tanker 231' (9804) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior tanker *'Rescue 231 '(9845) - 1998 International 4900 / Almonte rescue *'Training Aerial 209' - 1987 International CO1950B / Thibaut (55' Telesquirt) District 2 Fire Station No. 4 - 271 Brock St. - Career Station Built 1966 :Pump 241 (0621) - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :Pump 242 (9843) - 1998 HME Penterator :Ladder 241 (0153) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF / Smeal (1750/100' tower) (SN#108101) :Rescue 241 - 1995 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (Refurbished in 2010) :Unit 212 - Chev Silverado 1500 - Plow truck :Blocker 243 (8509) - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault :Command 241 '(1108) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe : : Fire Station No. 5 - 171 Railway St. - Career Station Built 1974 :'Pump 251 - (0574) 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359206) :Pump 252 (9046) - 1990 Pemfab / Almonte (2500/2100 55' Telesquirt) Fire Station No. 6 - 262 Palace Rd. - Career Station Built 1962 :Pump 261 - (0258) 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/40F) (SN#83114) :Pump 262 (9310) - 1993 Pemfab T964 / Almonte :Ladder 261 (9034) - 1990 Duplex Olympian / Phoenix/LTI (1050/300/100' tower) (SN#90-01-882-260) :Parade - 1924 Ahrnes-Fox / Bickle Sub Fire Station 6 - Portsmouth Olympic Harbor 2006 Marine 241; Thomas H. Patterson - 'In 2006 Metalcraft Marine referbished a retired 32ft coast guard boat into a fire boat for the city of kingston. District 3 Fire Station No. 7 - 905 Woodbine Rd. - Mixed Career and Volunteer Station Built 1980/1988 :'Pump 271 (0901) - 2009 KME Predator pump (1250/500/50F) - Career :Pump 272 (0902) - 2009 KME Predator pump (1250/500/50F) - Volunteer :Pump 273 (0903) - 2009 KME Predator pump (1250/500/50F) - Career :Tanker 271 (7838) - 1978 Ford L8000 / Almonte (250/1200/40F) :Squad 271 (9426) - 1994 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte heavy rescue :Roll off 271 - 2008 International :Mechanical Emergency 271 - 2008 International / Wilcox :Unit 203 - 2006 Ford E-series 500 Fire Station No. 8 - 1485 Unity Rd. Glenburnie - Volunteer Station Built 1997 :Pump 281 (0610) - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) :Tanker 281 (9349) - 1993 Ford L9000 / 1996 Almonte (1050/3500) :Wildland 281 (0761) - 2007 Ford F350 brush tender :Command 281 - 2002 Ford F-150 :Utilities 281 '(0843) - 2008 Chevrolet :'Pump 274 (8943) - 1989 Pemfab / Almonte (55' Telesquirt) - Reserve :Brush 211 - '2009 Ford F250 Fire Station No. 9 - 2835 Highway 38 - Volunteer Station Built 1996 :'Pumper 291 - 1990 Mack CF688FC / Almonte (1050/600) :Tanker 291 '(0672) - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) :'Emergency management -''' :'''SCBA trailer Fire Station No. 10 - 127 Days Rd. - Volunteer Station Built 1954 :Aerial '201 '(9215) - 1992 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte (1050/55' Telesquirt) :'Unit 11 - '(0029) - 2000 Ford E series On Order *Two pumpers were ordered from Arnprior Fire Trucks in July 2012. *Tender for an aerial was awarded to Safetek (Smeal) Future Plans A new fire station is planned at the intersection of Elliot Ave. and Divsion St. to replace the Railway St. fire hall (#5) and a new station on Bayridge Dr. at Henderson Blvd. to replace the Days Rd. fire hall (#10) in 2013/2014. They both have an estimated cost of $2,000,000. There is also plans for a new training centre near Terry Fox Drive. The training centre will also have a repair area estimated at $3,000,000. Phase one of the training centre will cost $5.3 million. The construction is expected to end in 2018. Retired Apparatus :1992 Chevrolet pick up truck :1991 Pemfab / 1992 Almonte pump (1050/400) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/500) (SN#79006) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/250/75' telesqurt) (SN#79007) :1977 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (840/800) (SN#T76-204) (Sold to Howe Island Fire Rescue, Pumper # 9 :)1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/?) (SN#74071) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/500) (SN#74072) :1973 Thibault Custom 1000 pump (1050/300) (SN#T73-122) (Sold to Wolfe Island Fire Department) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (625/750) (SN#T72-158) :1998 International 4900 / Almonte tanker (PTO/2500 :1998? Ford L8000 / Almonte tanker (450/1500) :1954 GMC 470 / Bickle pump (500/500) :1975 Ford / Louisville pump (Donated to Belarus) :1975 Ford / Louisville pump (Donated to Belarus) :1970 LaFrance / King Seagrave (100') (Donated to Belarus) :1983 International / Pierreville pump (Donated To Belarus) :1965 American Lafrance 900 Aero-Chief tower (-/-/90') (Sold to Omemee-Emily Fire Department, later Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) =External links= *Kingston Fire and Rescue Services *East Kingston Firefighters Association *Kingston Professional Firefighters Association Category:Frontenac County Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus